1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a protection circuit, and more particularly to an electrical-overstress (EOS) protection circuit for an electronic device such as an integrated circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) are typically designed to operate at specified voltages or voltage ranges. The electronic devices may fail or even be damaged when the input voltage exceeds the specified voltages or voltage ranges. Such abnormal and harmful input is commonly known as electrical overstress (EOS).
As the incidence of an EOS, which may take the form of for example an electrical spike, is usually unavoidable in common electronic applications, there is a need to provide a protection circuit in the electronic device to prevent the EOS from driving the electronic device to failure or damage.